Cyrus Irakojo
Cyrus Irakojo (サイラスアイラ古城) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Irakojo clan. After graduating from the Academy and joining Team 5, Cyrus lived a successful life as an asset to the leaf and a member of one of the greatest teams in Ninja history. Cyrus eventually became one of Naruto's assistants and protectors once he became the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Seventh Fire Shadow") after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Cyrus Irakojo was originally "Cyrus Tyrone Patterson" before he was sent to the ninja world of Naruto. His journey began with an unexpected drop-off to the outskirts of Konohagakure by a source unknown at the time. The cyan-haired otaku woke up leaning against a cherry blossom tree, being restrained by several different types of chains and seals as Anbu inspected him. When they asked him a string of questions, he simply replied: "My name is Cyrus, and I need to speak with the Hokage." Some time passes and Cyrus ends up in the Hokage's office, still being restrained by the same ninja who had brought him in. When the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked him why he was in the village, Cyrus stated that he was there to become a ninja, feeling a bit cliche due to the fact that this was the most common excuse used by people in his situation. The Hokage responded by noting that the request was rather off because he could not see any chakra within him. Though this was to be expected from someone who was not native to the Naruto world, Cyrus was still thrown into a minor shock because of it. Hiruzen looked at him with a bit of confusion, half ready to kick Cyrus out of the village to prevent anything bad from happening, especially since he was different from everyone else, and the other half while the other half looked like he was ready to accept Cyrus under certain circumstances. It was then that Naruto came busting into the room, thrown on the floor by Iruka. Cyrus yelled out his name in surprise as Iruka did in anger. Hiruzen, feeling suspicious, asked Cyrus what his true intentions were, prompted by the fact that Cyrus knew Naruto before he was even introduced him. Naruto eventually proclaimed that he knew Cyrus, stating that he was in his apartment last night. Going along with it, Cyrus agreed to what Naruto was saying, just wanting to get out of the situation and go home. Hiruzen felt rather odd about simply letting someone who knew Naruto but was not known by the village run freely, so he sent Cyrus to Ibiki Morino to be interrogated fully. Personality Cyrus is commonly described as a rather simple and semi-antisocial person. Unless a conversation of his interest pops up, or if he wants to be sarcastic and witty, Cyrus will usually give one word responses to show confirmation, disagreement, or simply a sign that he is paying attention. There are very few situations where Cyrus won't say something around the lines of "Mm hmm", "Ok", "Uh huh", "Thanks", "Got it", or something else that doesn't seem very engaging. Despite this very simple mask, Cyrus isn't as bland and boring as he may come off as. He is actually a very passionate person once it comes down to it, and always has a moral or two to keep up with. Whether the topic at hand gets interesting or he is comfortable around the person, Cyrus eventually comes to terms with how he's acting and becomes a bit more interested in how he speaks. As seen many times in Shippuden, Cyrus has been compared to Sai, and it has been stated that he is simply not much of a "people's person" regardless of where he stands. Cyrus is simply unable to grasp the nature of humans and how they act, which is almost entirely impossible for social people like Ino or Sakura. On the battlefield, Cyrus acts very different from his peers. He is very commanding, a trait that helped him become a Chuunin only two years after his graduation. Cyrus tends to say his orders calmly and verbally assess situations, earning him noted compliments from his opponents. Even like this, once a battle gets started, he is able to multi-task between fighting the opponent and giving out orders, making him a well-rounded ninja. Relationships Most of Cyrus's relationships go towards his team and his classmates, however, it has been shown that Cyrus has a growing love interest for Sakura Haruno. Appearance Cyrus Irakojo is first seen as a young boy around the age of 15 with eyebrow-length cyan hair in the front and neck-length in the back. He has light skin and a rather pale completion, not as pale as Sai but about as colorful as Sakura. His eyes are black, but are seen without pupils when he uses his sensory ninjutsu. Cyrus is introduced as a ninja wearing a pair of black pants and a black long-sleeve. His forearms are wrapped in bandages which are seen up to his wrist. His headband is tied to his left bicep with the cloth on the back going no further than his elbow. He is commonly seen wearing a white scarf around his neck that trails to his hip, the kanji for "Limitless" (無制限) located at the end. He also wears black ninja shoes that have a zipper along the top. During the Chunin Exams, Cyrus's outfit was changed slightly. Rather than wearing a long-sleeve, he wore a sleeveless shirt with bandages on his arms and around the lower half of his face. The remainder of his outfit stayed the same, but his scarf was not on during the third round of the exams. Abilities Although he was not born in Naruto, and he was extremely unfit for the hardships of the Ninja World, Sanya ended up becoming an amazing ninja with a very diverse amount of abilities. His skill in multiple areas led him to being a ninja as diverse as Sasuke and as powerful as Kisame. His feats include taking on an army of sound ninja while Naruto fought off Gaara during the exams, taking on Sasuke while attempting to surpress Naruto at the Final Valley, fighting off Sasori with the assistance if Sakura and Chiyo, going head-to-head with Pein as he assisted Naruto, supporting ninja during the Fourth Great Ninja War, and more. Taijutsu Though his prowess was very bad at first, Cyrus eventually became a very adept Taijutsu user. His lack of skill in Genjutsu was made up for with his proficiency and creativity in Taijutsu. Cyrus's skill was so adept that Lee had to open the third gate in order to defeat Cyrus in a full-out spar after the time skip. 6 Nerves of Life The technique was developed after his expected failure at learning the Eight Inner Gates. Due to Cyrus's previous lack of chakra and his unconditioned body, Cyrus was unable to master even the first gate, which Kakashi himself had noted was very hard to do. Thus, Cyrus created the Six Nerves of Life to replicate and combat the Eight Inner Gates. Rokushiki Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Summoning Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Chakra Prowess Senjutsu Sensory Perception Other Skills Stats Part I Part II Trivia Reference Category:DRAFT